


Revenge

by PreludeInZ



Series: DrabbleRouser [14]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vignettes Canon, plumbing incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/PreludeInZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heoldaeroplane asked:</p><p>REVENGE</p><p>(follows Nightmares)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

The tap in Edie’s bathroom had been leaking for over a month, before Scout finally got around to fixing it. The annoying thing was, if he hadn’t  _said_ he was going to fix it, Miss Pauling would have fixed it herself, over a month ago. Apparently it was a matter of principle, now. She had pointedly started leaving the necessary parts and tools in progressively more inconvenient places. He’d found a pipe wrench in his locker that morning. And his toothbrush and the pile of clothes that he’d left at her place. Point taken.

It would have taken him all of five minutes, just a quick replacement of a washer, some plumber’s tape, except he never had occasion to go under the bathroom sink. He’d forgotten about [the goddamned cat](http://1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort.tumblr.com/post/104628044140/nightmares). So he yelled and went stumbling backwards and it wasn’t a large bathroom, and he tripped and cracked the back of his head on the edge of the cast iron tub.

And they ended up spending what was supposed to be a night at the movies in the Teufort Hospital’s Emergency Room, instead. Six stitches and a moderate concussion and a week off work.

Miss Pauling ended up fixing the sink herself, anyway.


End file.
